


Dangerous Freedom

by Nimueh_or_Nimway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Objectification, Ownership, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Slavery, Submission, explicit scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueh_or_Nimway/pseuds/Nimueh_or_Nimway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta's have ruled the country for as long as most people can remember, keeping the other dynamics in chains so they remain in power. They make omegas into luxury pets and alphas into heavy labourers- keeping most of the population uneducated in order to control them.<br/>Fawn has been raised in this world and has never expected anything different from it. But we do not always get what we expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

# Chapter 1

Omega X2 tried to stop his legs from trembling as he stood in line at the auction house. He'd never had to stand for so long at once before, having been brought here directly from an OmegaPrime breeding house. They specialised in pairing pedigree alphas and omegas to produce prime stock for their eager beta customers. Before today X2 hadn't seen the outside of his pen where he had been born with his siblings. Alpha pups were taken from their mothers almost as soon as their eyes opened, ready to be trained to become builders, farmers and other heavy labourers. The best specimens were reserved for studs or pets for daring betas. In contrast omegas stayed with their mothers until they were fully mature and entered their virgin heat. They were then put on suppressants and sold at various markets depending on their quality. The highest quality breeding stock like X2 ended up here, to be sold to rich elite betas as luxury pets. Their demure and submissive nature making them easily trainable and well behaved.

The line jostled as an omega at the front of the queue was lead on stage. X2 looked at the floor, trying once again to calm his trembling body. His knees felt like jelly and the cold was making his feet turn numb. It seemed like no time at all before the omega in front of him was lead on stage leaving X2 next in line. His shivering increased and he nervously clutched his hands together. He was next, soon he would be sold to his first beta owner. He hoped they were kind and patient, but then omegas weren't meant to hope so perhaps he was already being disobedient.

The beta auctioneer pushed his way backstage through the curtains and took X2's dangling lead hanging from the simple leather collar around his neck.

"Come on sweetie, don't be afraid" he cooed as he gently led X2 past the velvet curtains and onto the wooden stage, placing him on a chalk x marked on the wood. X2 squinted against the bright lights even as he focused his eyes desperately on his toes, maintaining his submissive posture.

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen we have yet more high-quality breeding stock for you. Arrived here just this morning from OmegaPrime itself" the auctioneer announced to his avid audience. There was a scattered muttering at the mention of OmegaPrime. They were well known for producing award-winning pedigree omegas, and also for being exclusive with their stock.

The beta cleared his throat "I know for a fact this fine specimen's siblings were all privately sold to the British Royal family, which shows the calibre of breeding we are looking at today." He flipped the page on his clipboard and started reading X2's fact sheet.

"So specification: bright blonde hair; blue eyes; petite frame and height; his fertility rates very highly at 82.6%, if you're considering breeding from him; bloodwork suggests no genetic disorders, but as always OmegaPrime offers a lifetime guarantee with that; and finally a family line which includes 3 award-winning pedigree omegas. I’m sure we can all agree that this is a rather special individual. With all of this taken into account I think we'll start the bidding at 1 million."

X2 remained focused on his feet ignoring the bids as they climbed higher and higher, the better behaved he was the more he would be trusted by his owner. And that meant more freedom and less punishment.

"Sold! To buyer 24 for 60 million, that's our highest bid yet today day so that's the amount to beat!" The beta joked as he gently led X2 to the other side of the stage where a beta woman took his lead.

She led him out of the backstage area and into what looked like a waiting room, before coaxing him to climb into a carry kennel. Only a few minutes passed before the door swung open and X2 peaked through the cage at his new owner. The beta was tall and thin with dark hair and a pointed face, he was smiling though as he moved into the room, setting X2 at ease. That was a good sign.

"Good afternoon sir, congratulations on securing your bid." The woman bowed politely as she took the signed cheque from X2's new owner.

"Thank you Ms, and please call me Harold" he said as he made his way towards X2's cage. "Hello little one, you're very pretty aren't you", he murmured as he held out his hand for X2 to sniff.

"Of course Harold. Now may I enquire as to if you've brought from us before?" The woman asked pulling out some pamphlets from her bag.

"No, I'm afraid not", Harold turned to face her, "I'm a first-time omega owner actually, but I have an alpha slave at home".

"Well I wouldn't worry sir, training omegas is far simpler than training alphas! They’re naturally obedient you see. I'll give you these leaflets on basic care but with your purchase we've included a bed and some feed to get you started, we’d like to make this process as seamless as possible. Now we can have the crate taken to your vehicle or if you'd rather we can have him delivered tomorrow morning." She motioned to the cage X2 sat in whilst handing over the leaflets.

"Oh no, I'd definitely rather get him home today. I imagine it's been a stressful and tiring day for him so I'd like to get him settled." X2 watched as his owner spoke to the beta woman. His voice was kind sounding and calm and X2 wondered if his hopes had come true with this man.

His cage was suddenly hoisted up into the air by beta workmen as they followed his new owner out of the room. The auction house was a maze of corridors, and his cage jolted from side to side with each sharp turn before they stopped at an automatic door. It slid open and X2 was greeted by the cool outside breeze as he was carried out into the car park. The air smelled fresh and clean, and the chill gave X2 goosebumps as he sniffed eagerly at the new smells that surrounded him.

"It's probably the first time he's been outdoors. OmegaPrime have very strict quarantine rules so their omegas are often fascinated by the outside world. Things that are ordinary to us are extraordinary to them." The beta lady spoke as X2 was loaded into the boot of his owner’s car.

Harold nodded, "So I've heard, I plan to let him out in the garden as much as possible so he can explore the outside world more fully." The boot slammed and X2 only heard muffled voices as his owner moved around the car. The front door opened as he clambered in, slamming the door and starting the engine. "Don't worry little one, we'll be home soon."


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

X2's owner’s house, or Master Harold as he'd been instructed to call him, was large and intimidating. The front door itself loomed over X2 as he was led inside and the stark hallway beyond reminded X2 immediately of the auction house. He was ushered through the house and into the kitchen. It was all grey with straight lines with a huge polished granite worktop stretching from one side of the room to the other. There was no clutter or personal touches in the room and X2 wondered if his master had ever used it. Thankfully Master had placed his bed in the utility room next-door, in a large cupboard with the door taken off.

“I was told that omegas like boxes and enclosed spaces to make them feel safe so I think this will be suitable. The boiler is just above it so it should be nice and cosy too.” Master rubbed the back of his neck bashfully before pointing to a generous bowl of food and a clean bowl of water. 

"Those are for you so please eat and drink your fill. Now the leaflets all say you'll want to settle into your surroundings so I'm going to leave you to it for a while, you’re allowed anywhere with an open door. If you need anything don't hesitate to get my attention, I won't be angry or upset if you need something." Master smiled gently, "I'm going to call my friend Callum, he's an expert at slave keeping and he’s helped me a lot with my alpha Ben. He'll come over and give you a good look over for me. I'm afraid I'm at bit of a novice at this." He patted X2's head, "and while I'm at it I should start thinking of a name for you!" He laughed as he walked out of the room. 

X2 looked around briefly before crawling over to the food bowl. It was standard OmegaKibble which is what he’d eaten since he had been weaned from his mother. The familiarity of it was comforting as he happily tucked in. After licking himself clean X2 snuggled down in his new bed. His master had tucked a clock between the many blankets that made up his nest. The soft ticking reminded him of his mother's heart-beat, when X2 would lie next to her in their pen, and it lulled him gently into sleep.

He woke only a short time later when there was a knock on the back door. He looked up as his master walked past to open it, before ushering a huge alpha into the room.

"Just wait there Ben I'll bring you dinner in a moment." Master moved back into the kitchen leaving the alpha staring at where X2 was hidden away underneath the boiler. The alpha stepped closer, sniffing deeply as he crouched lower to get a better look. X2 whimpered, he'd never met a mature alpha before and the smell alone was an assault on his senses. He smelt of earth and pine as if he had spent his whole life outside under the sun. His tanned skin and muddy clothes suggested that he did indeed spend most of his time outdoors. X2 swallowed thickly. Were all alphas that big? He was a giant of a man, towering over Master by at least a foot, with a full head of dark brown hair and a rough covering of stubble over his face and neck. The man inched closer again and X2 stared into chestnut coloured eyes.

"Ben! That's enough, you're frightening him. I told you to stay put." Master marched back into the room a bowl of food in one hand. Ben's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards towards the door with a whine. Master swung open the back door and grabbed Ben by the scruff of his neck.

"You must listen to what I tell you! You will eat outside in your kennel tonight, and that's getting off lightly. Callum would probably have you whipped!" They disappeared into the dark as X2 curled in on himself tighter. He felt conflicted. Master had thought Ben had scared him but X2 wasn’t sure if it was fear he was feeling. It seemed more similar to curiosity, an undesirable trait in an obedient omega. X2 didn’t want to be bad, his master seemed kind and gentle and he wanted to make him proud.

The back door slammed and Master hurried over to him, kneeling by his side.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart; I should have introduced you to Ben earlier. I knew you hadn't met an alpha before and I still left you with one unsupervised. You needn't worry though. He was Callum's before he was mine so he's been very well trained. If anything you probably scared him too! I don't think he's ever met a mature omega before either." Master stroked down X2's side, lulling him back to sleep.

"Bless you. You looked like a rabbit in the headlights or a startled deer!" Master paused, "like a little fawn." X2 looked up through hooded eyelids as his master watched him thoughtfully.

"I think that's what I'll call you, my little Fawn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this next chapter. The next one will be posted tomorrow at the latest


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

Fawn had just finished his breakfast when the front doorbell rang the following day. It had already been a busy morning with his master giving him a bath as soon as he woke up before drying his hair and carefully grooming it. He’d dressed him in the classic white omega garb before seeming satisfied.

“I want to impress Callum with you,” he explained. “He didn’t think I would be able to make a sensible choice at the auction, having no prior experience and all. However seeing as you’re to be my pet I don’t see why I shouldn’t have picked you out myself. That being said Callum has made a hobby of training and breeding slaves so he knows all there is to know about it.” 

Fawn waited nervously as his master answered the door, it seemed to him that Callum’s judgement could be the difference between staying with his master or being returned to the auction house.

“Here he is, my little Fawn.” Master said walking back into the kitchen with Callum following closely behind him. The beta had a stern look about him with fierce eyebrows and precise goatee. He also carried on him the faint musk that Fawn was starting to recognise as alpha. He supposed that that meant that like master Callum also owned an alpha slave.

Callum raised an eyebrow. “Turn him around for me.” His voice was sharp and Fawn felt an immediate desire to follow his orders. His master spun him in a full circle, and Fawn’s heartbeat skyrocketed wondering what Callum was thinking.

Master spoke up, “I’m quite impressed with him myself, he’s OmegaPrime stock you know so there’s absolutely no fault with his breeding.” He said and at the mention of OmegaPrime the corner of Callum’s lip lifted.

“And you say you spent 60 million on him?” 

Master nodded quickly, “It was a drop in the ocean of my family inheritance.” 

“I agree with you there,” Callum said, his voice firm with confidence. Fawn sagged with relief. “I personally think you got a bargain. I would probably price an omega like that at 90-100million. And that’s just based on his appearance. What was his fertility rating?”

Master pointed to the specification on the worktop, “All his information is in there. To be honest I’m not really bothered by most of it, so long as he’s healthy and happy then I’m satisfied. I’m not even sure if I'll use him for breeding.” 

Callum laughed, “See this is why you’ll never make a good businessman, you’ve brought a pedigree and all you care about is if he’s healthy and happy? You could have brought any old mutt and got that.”

Callum moved leafed through the specification while Fawn looked nervously at his Master. It appeared to him that Callum was being quite impolite but Master just looked amused at his antics.

“So high fertility, good blood results, what’s his obedience like?” Callum asked glancing at Master who just shook his head.

“I don’t know I haven’t ordered him to do anything, he only got here yesterday. He’s been very well behaved though.” Fawn blushed under his master’s praise. He was being a good boy!

“For fucks sake Harry! Omega’s don’t have feelings like us ok? They don’t get upset if we order them to do something. Fawn, kneel.” Callum snapped. 

Fawn slid to his knees before he really knew what he was doing. It felt good to do what he was told, the command resonating somewhere deep in his gut.

Master tutted at Callum, “There was no need for that, I don’t appreciate you ordering him around.” He turned to Fawn who was still kneeling on the floor. “You’re a good boy aren’t you,” He cooed running his fingers through Fawns freshly groomed hair. 

“Well at least you know he’s obedient. Is he intelligent? Can he speak?” Callum moved over so he was directly in front of Fawn. “Fawn, I want you to introduce yourself to me, do you understand? I give you permission to speak.”

Fawn cleared his throat as he sat up straighter. He wanted to impress Callum and make his master proud of him. “Good morning Sir, my name is Fawn”. His voice was soft and croaky from disuse but Fawn hoped it was good enough.

“There see! Look at that, intelligent and obedient. I only gave him that name last night and already he knows it. Perhaps you should be a bit kinder to him Cal, since he understands you so well.” Master said smiling down at Fawn.

“Look, there's nothing wrong with being kind to your pets. I’m simply saying that just because he's an omega and not an alpha won't make training him piss easy. You should keep an omega on a tight leash and make sure they're following your commands. Otherwise they'll start testing their boundaries. I’ve met some real disobedient bitches who only needed firmer treatment in the beginning.”

Callum shrugged as he walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers, “But maybe my views are outdated. I don't know what the latest research says, perhaps I’ve been training alphas for too long? I haven’t had an omega in years.” He handed a beer to Master before taking a drink, “But as for my approval of your purchase? I think you’ve done bloody well for yourself.” 

They moved into the living room which was thankfully more welcoming than the stark kitchen. It had thick dark red carpet that cushioned Fawn's knees comfortably as he kneeled next to his master's armchair. He purred as Master absentmindedly started petting him whist drinking his beer. 

“So apart from your new omega, how’s Ben been getting along? Callum asked seated across from Master on a red leather sofa.

“Very well actually, the garden’s looking excellent and he’s almost finished repairing the shed roof in time for winter.”

“I meant more how is his obedience coming along but I assume from your answer we’ve had no more serious incidents.” Fawn ears pricked up. He couldn’t help but wonder what a serious incident was, had Ben been seriously disobedient against his master? 

“No no not at all” Master shook his head as he looked out the front window. “You’ve trained him impeccably Cal”

"I just wish I'd managed to iron out all the bumps before giving him to you. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that."

Master dismissed the comment with a wave and the conversation moved on to lighter topics as they discussed the upcoming wedding of a mutual friend. Fawn tuned out, still focused on Ben. Just what had the alpha done? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one :)


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

Later that evening Fawn was once again disturbed by a light knock on the door. Master walked past him and opened it, allowing Ben to step into the room. It must have been raining outside because Ben was wet, his clothes soaked through and clinging to him as water ran down his face.

“I’m going to do this right this time!” Master announced, grabbing a towel from where it was hanging by the sink and handing it to Ben. “I want you to go through at sit in the kitchen”. 

Ben walked past looking at the floor, rubbing his head roughly with the towel. As he moved past Fawn’s bed he paused briefly before continuing into the kitchen. Master moved over and crouched down beside his nest.

“Now whenever you feel ready I want you to come into the kitchen and meet Ben, maybe introduce yourself to him.” He petted him encouragingly before following Ben into the kitchen.

Fawn clambered out of bed, moving to the doorway where he could see Ben sat at the kitchen table. The man dwarfed everything in the room, looking uncomfortably squished at the metal table. Fawn hesitated, listening to Master pouring some food in a bowl. Ben looked up from his hands making eye contact with the omega and before he knew what he was doing Fawn had moved into the room. He approached the alpha cautiously, occasionally shooting glances at his master who had stopped what he was doing to watch them.

“Good evening Alpha, my name is Fawn.” He whispered, his voice croaking again as he looked down at his bare toes. He glances up to see Ben looking at him intently.

“Good boy, now Ben you have my permission to reply if you wish.” Master looked earnestly at the alpha. It was unusual to give a slave permission to talk, as it was often seen as a sign of freedom The ability to express ones thoughts.

Ben’s eyes remained on Fawn as he spoke, “Hello Fawn, my name is Ben.” His voice was as equally croaky and disused as Fawn's, but it was deep and rich none the less. Fawn could almost feel the rumble of his voice resonate deep in his belly and his heartbeat kicked up a notch.

“There, that’s better than yesterday!” Master interjected jovially as he slid the bowl across the table to Ben along with a fork. Cutlery was yet another luxury usually not afforded to slaves.

“Now Fawn, I want one of your first responsibilities in my home to be looking after Ben. This means giving him his breakfast and evening meal and also giving him drinking water throughout the day if he asks for it. Do you understand?” Fawn nodded quickly and Master smiled. “Good boy. Now I’m going to watch TV so come get me if you need anything.”

Fawn stared as his feet again as Master left the room leaving the two alone. They didn’t speak and instead merely listened to the scrape of the fork on the plastic bowl and the muffled sounds of the TV next door. Minutes passed before Ben spoke up,

“Sit down will you?” He said gruffly, Fawn slid into one of the kitchen chairs before the order really registered with him. The silence continued again for several minutes until the alpha spoke again. 

“You’re very small” Fawn startled at his deep voice before looking bashfully at his lap.

“And you’re very large, Alpha.” He whispered, a blush spreading across his face as he realized what he had said. That could almost be considered flirting. Having any form of a relationship with an alpha without clear permission from your beta master was expressly forbidden. Even then the relationship usually consisted of a shared heat and rut together to ensure a successful breeding. Most omegas never saw the alphas that had bred them again. 

But Fawn hadn't meant to flirt, he was a good boy! He would never betray his master's trust by disobeying him. 

The alpha snorted as he finished his food before standing and making his way to the back door. He paused for a moment and Fawn almost thought that he was going to say goodbye. Insted he pulled open the door and walked back out into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter for your reading pleasure :)


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

As the days continued Fawn got used to his place in his master’s home. He was given more responsibility, like cleaning the house and doing the washing. To the omega this responsibility made him feel trusted. 

Master was very patient, having to show Fawn how to do even the most simple of tasks, due to his lack of experience in the world outside the breeding house. However Fawn was a fast learner and he thrived under the attention he was receiving, taking on each new task with relish. 

Despite the variety that this new responsibility gave him, Fawn’s favourite task was "looking after" Ben. Their conversations were still halting and filled with long awkward pauses, but there was a level of understanding between each other that came with both being slaves.

They were limited in what they could say though, Master was often in the next room and there was no doubt he could hear what was being said next door. Fawn still felt very grateful to have been given such a generous Master. He was all that he had ever hoped he would be, and more.

Callum had also visited the house again, both times on wedding business. He had another look at Fawn whilst he was there, confirming to Master that his training was going well. 

It was around three weeks since his arrival that Master told him he would be going to a wedding, and would be away for the day. 

“I would bring you with me but there’s no pets allowed I’m afraid” Master seemed apologetic as he petted his hand through Fawn’s hair. “Honestly, I would quite like an opportunity to show you off.” Fawn blushed at the praise, a thrill running through him as it always did when he pleased his master. 

“Now I want you to do all the jobs you usually do while I’m away, and I’ll be back late tonight.” Master stroked him one more time before heading to the door. “See you later Fawn.” The door slammed behind him as Fawn was left alone in the silent kitchen. 

He did his jobs for the day, trying to do them as best he could to impress his master. It seemed like no time at all before there was a familiar knock on the back door. 

Fawn trotted through the utility room to open it, smiling at Ben as he entered the house. 

“Good evening Alpha Ben.” The alpha nodded at him as he walked into the kitchen.” 

“Hello Fawn” The alpha looked around, “Where is Harold.” Fawn shivered at that. He felt very uncomfortable referring to his master by his first name, they were slaves and they should treat their master with respect. 

“He has gone to a wedding Alpha, he will be back late tonight.” Fawn started filling the alpha’s bowl with food from the cupboard below the sink. It was similar to the OmegaKibble that Fawn ate but with increased levels of protein for an adult alpha. That and Ben probably ate three times what Fawn did each day. Ben started eating and Fawn slid into his familiar seat across from him. They sat in silence for a while before a question that had been bothering Fawn for weeks jumped into his mind. 

Before he could squash it down again he spoke, “Callum mentioned an incident once that meant you had to be retrained. May I ask... what was it?” Ben stopped eating as Fawn trailed off to a whisper. What a rude thing to ask, he had been so tactless. Rudeness was such an undesirable trait in an omega. 

The alpha sighed heavily, rubbing his hand across his face before replying. “I rebelled Fawn. I’d had enough of the commands and lack of respect. We’re not animals; we’re humans just like them. Alphas aren’t meant to follow the commands of weak betas and one day I just snapped. It makes me sick the way he treats us, like we’re his little pets.” 

The alpha glanced away, breaking eye contact as he continued. “It happened about a six months ago now, it was midday and I was halfway through cutting the hedges. I had these massive pruning scissors in my hand and I was almost finished. It suddenly occurred to me that I had a weapon. I’d had a weapon for days. I climbed down the ladder I was on, the scissors still in my hand, and walked up to the back door. I pushed it open, walked into the living room where Harold was sat. I grabbed him by the scruff, just like he’d done to me hundreds of times, and held the pruning scissors up to his throat. I could have killed him right then and there. But I hesitated, he wasn’t Callum- the man who trained and punished me. Harold had actually been kind to me. It was that hesitation that cost me everything.” 

The alpha paused looking back up at Fawn. “He’d been given the shock controller to my collar. Callum had probably told him to never be without it just in case. He pulled it out and before I knew what was happening I was on the floor. The pain was like nothing I’d ever experienced.” 

Ben looked away again, picking up his fork to finish his food. “I was sent to Callum for retraining before I was allowed back here. Master said I should count myself lucky that I hadn’t been put down. I’m no pedigree like you Fawn, I have no real value but my obedience. Still, he was right, I am lucky. If that hadn’t happened, I never would have met you.” 

Fawn blushed as he looked down at his lap. He felt conflicted. Ben’s words, while kind to Fawn were cruel to their master. 

“Master has been kind to me. He has a lot of patience and he is generous with his praise and his affection." Ben shook his head.

“No Fawn. He treats you like a thing, like something to be paraded about on show.” The alpha stood suddenly and moved around the table. He slid down to his knees before Fawn and taking his hands in his. The omega froze, he'd never been put in such a position of power before, with the alpha kneeling in submission before him. 

“I need you to understand that you’re worth more than that. You’re intelligent, kind, curious and loving.” Fawn looked into the alpha’s eyes. They were earnest, pleading with him to listen to what he was saying. In that moment Fawn knew that Ben would not betray his trust. He was telling him the truth. 

“I’ve lived my whole life with betas in control. I don’t think I can suddenly change my world view Alpha.” Ben smiled at him. 

“The fact that you would try is enough for me. I’m so lucky to have met you. In this shitty world, you are the only pure thing I have ever met.” He rose from his knees, encircling Fawn in his arms and holding him close. The contact made Fawn’s heart leap into his throat, the smell of alpha filling his nose. He moved closer tucking his head in Ben’s neck and inhaling deeply. 

“I want you reply honestly when I ask you this Fawn. Don't just say whatever you think I want to hear." The alpha pulled back slightly making eye contact as he spoke, “May I kiss you?” 

Fawn didn’t really know what that was, but if it was anything like as intense as the hug he wanted to experience it. He nodded and Ben drew him closer pressing their lips together. A thrill spiked through Fawn and he went boneless in the alpha’s arms. It felt better than following a command or receiving Master’s praise. In those few seconds he felt free and empowered. This place in the circle of Ben’s arms was where he belonged. 

They sat at that table for hours that night, talking and planning for the weeks ahead. They needed to escape, to break free of this barbaric system. 

“Patience is the key, that’s where I went wrong last time. Harold suspected that I would disobey him and he was ready for it. We’ve got all the time in the world, and while we can’t be together while we live in slavery, we’ve still got our future together. That’s more than most have got.” 

They discussed the rumours of a place to the east. There was said to be a separate territory where alphas and omegas lived alone, free from the commands of betas. Even Fawn had heard rumours of it in the breeding house, although he had never given it much attention. 

Eventually they moved to the utility room where Ben stalled by the door. He pulled Fawn to him for another kiss, breathing in as much of his scent as he could. 

“God knows when I’ll next be able to do that again.” He walked out into the night leaving Fawn standing alone by the door. He had never felt so conflicted before. His master had never done anything that Fawn had considered unkind, but there was no denying that he had treated him like a pet. Until now Fawn hadn’t thought there was anything wrong with that, enjoying the praise and strokes he was given by his master. 

But Ben was something else; Fawn knew that he would follow the alpha to the ends of the Earth. He would do anything for the two of them to be together. It was thoughts of the future that lulled Fawn to sleep that night. He dreamt of freedom and kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kudos, it's so wonderful to know that you're enjoying my story!


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

It was only a week later that Callum returned to the house. Fawn was washing the dishes, absentmindedly watching Ben through the window. 

“There he is! Being obedient as usual I see.” Callum walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Fawn’s puzzled looking Master. 

“What an earth has this got to do with Fawn? You said you wanted to talk to me about something” Callum nodded pulling Fawn away from the sink so he stood a pool of light in the centre of the room. 

“And I do, but it concerns Fawn as well. I purchased a new alpha yesterday, one I’ve had my eye on for a while. He’s my first ever pedigree and already been trained by his past owner. The only reason they sold him is because he’s too powerful to have as a pet anymore.” Master looked surprised. 

“Why would you buy a retrained alpha? I thought you liked doing that yourself.” 

“Usually yes, but I want my new purchase to be used as a stud.” Fawns stomach swooped unpleasantly as he started to draw conclusions from what the beta was saying. 

“No. You are not using Fawn as your breeding omega. I purchased him as a pet.” 

“See that’s funny because I thought something like this would be right up your street. The only trauma to Fawn would be through the breeding and he would be in heat anyway. I doubt he’d remember a thing. After that you get to spoil a pregnant omega and look after all the cute pups that are born.” Master hesitated and Fawn trembled at the thought that he might agree to this. 

“What would I do with a litter of pups Cal; I’m hardly a competent owner.” Callum smiled, he could see that Harold was starting to change his mind. 

“Well I’d help you of course, I’d take the alphas and you’d look after the omega’s until they were weaned. We’d time Fawns heat and Sebastian’s rut so that auction season aligns with when we want the pups off our hands. What with them both being pedigree’s we’ll have no trouble selling the pups, and if it’s a success we could do it again six months later. I think it would be a fun little project, not to mention the amount of income it would generate.” Master shook his head at Callum’s antics. 

“There won’t be plans for another litter Callum, not until we’ve sold the first. I’m not committing to something long term until I’ve tried it at least once.” That was it, Master had agreed to try it. Ben was right, these betas saw them as animals. They were treating something as personal as pups as if it were a simple business opportunity. 

“Tell me, when did this plan first occur to you? Was it the first day I showed you Fawn?” Callum had the courtesy to look a little bashful. 

“You know me Harry; I’ve always been a planner. I’ve never seen a nicer pedigree than Fawn here, I wouldn’t want to see that breeding go to waste.” 

Fawn glanced towards the window where Ben was still outside gardening. He had to find a way to tell him. Although he had no idea how. Their plan needed to change, they no longer had all the time in the world. 

... 

As it happened telling Ben wasn’t an issue. Callum left the house late afternoon having spent most of the day planning the upcoming breeding with Master. Fawn hadn’t spoken to master since that morning and was surprised when he joined him in the kitchen where Fawn was pouring some food for Ben. 

“Here, I’ll call him in for you.” Master walked out of the room before returning minutes later with a muddy looking Ben. Master sat down at the kitchen table as Ben started eating, leaving Fawn unsure as to whether he should join them. 

“Sit down Fawn; I want to discuss this breeding with you.” Ben paused mid mouthful, eyes darting between the omega and his master. 

“I’ve asked that you and Sebastian, that’s the stud alpha, get an opportunity to meet before the breeding. I think it’s important that you feel comfortable with him. Or as comfortable as possible anyway, Callum says he’s quite an aggressive alpha. He’s going to bring him around a few days from now so make sure you’re on your best behaviour.” Fawn looked across at Ben, this couldn’t be happening so quickly. 

“Right that’s enough, off to bed Fawn and leave Ben in peace.” Fawn turned away reluctantly, it seemed that the two of them would have no opportunity to talk today. 

They needed more time, and at the moment it looked like they weren’t going to get it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters to go after this! I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	7. Chapter 7

# Chapter 7

Fawn fidgeted nervously from his position kneeling on the floor. This was the day that he was to be introduced to the stud alpha. 

He hadn’t been able to speak more than a few words to Ben over the past few days. Master had been unusually attentive as of late, never leaving the two of them alone for more than a minute. Fawn knew that it was Callum's doing. He had overheard the man suggesting that the alpha and omega should be kept separate in order to make this introduction go seamlessly. The rival alpha' scent could send Sebastian into a frenzy.

The front door slammed making Fawn jump, and he heard Callum and Master talking in the hallway. The alpha was here. Master opened the kitchen door walking over to the waiting omega. 

“Now my little Fawn, I don’t want you to be afraid. We’re going to let Sebastian come in and have a look at you. He might be a little aggressive, but that’s just his nature, he doesn’t mean anything by it. Besides Callum and I will be here the whole time to make sure he behaves himself. Ok?” Master patted his head before moving out of the way. 

“You can let him in now Cal.” The kitchen door opened again and Callum led the foreign alpha into the room. He was tall, like Ben, with dirty blond hair slicked back against his head. His face was pointed and sharp, his nose raised as he scented the omega in the room. There was something about the way he moved that was predatory, his eyes narrowed and focused on where Fawn was kneeling. He lunged forwards with a snarl, causing Fawn to startle backwards, the thick chain Callum was holding the only thing keeping the two apart. 

“Behave Sebastian! That is no way to introduce yourself.” Callum reprimanded sharply and the alpha shrunk back at the sound of his voice. He slowly slid to his knees, putting him on the same level as Fawn as he edged forwards. 

There was no denying the difference between Ben and this alpha. Sebastian was a pedigree and it showed, his rippling muscles defined and shaped, likely for aesthetic reasons. Below the thick leather collar was a tattoo marking his sire and the breeding house he came from. He smelt pungent as well, the rich alpha musk making Fawn’s head become funny and unfocused. 

He was closer now and he reached out a hand to touch Fawns head, the omega shying away from the movement. He growled, a low rumble that resonated through Fawn’s being and he tilted his head in submission before he could stop himself. The alpha grabbed the side of Fawns neck, pulling him down until his face was pressed against the floor as the alpha clambered on top of him. The weight of his body pressed Fawn down against the cold kitchen floor and he felt teeth scraping along his neck. The action caused Fawn to go limp and the alpha on top of him let out a pleased rumble as he started licking across the omega’s neck. 

Master laughed, “Well that was certainly easier than I thought it would be! I thought you said he was aggressive” Callum nodded, looking at the pair appraisingly. 

“Only when he doesn’t get his way. So what do you think, he’s a high quality specimen isn’t he.” 

“Oh absolutely, you can tell he’s a pedigree alpha.” Fawn trembled from his position on the floor, the alpha pinning him in place. He hated these men. They were discussing his rape and forced pregnancy as though it were nothing. And the objectification just got worse.

“That’s just what you see, believe me his knot is the largest I’ve ever seen. There is no doubt in my mind that he’ll impregnate Fawn during the breeding. He’s got balls the size of grapefruits!” Master laughed at Callum’s vulgar hand gesture. 

“I’d always wondered about that, is it true that they have cocks 10 inches long. I was always too embarrassed to look at Ben.” Callum rolled his eyes, 

“For fuck’s sake Harry, he’s your alpha; you can do what you like to him. But yes that’s average size for an alpha in rut; a pedigree like Seb here is more like 15.” 

Fawn froze at Callum words; he couldn’t imagine something that big inside him, it would tear him apart. The alpha on top of him felt him freeze and growled in warning. 

Fawn lost it. He started wriggling desperately under the alpha, quickly slipping free as he ran for the back door. Sebastian snarled behind him and tried to give chase before the thick chain around his neck stopped him in his tracks. Fawn stumbled outside, following his nose towards where Ben’s scent was strongest. He stopped as he reached a large kennel, empty save for a threadbare blanket. It smelt of Ben, and before Fawn knew what he was doing he had slipped inside, covering himself with the blanket. He curled up on himself, praying that Ben would return soon, there was no way they could allow this to happen.

Fawn didn’t know how much time passed before he heard footsteps outside the kennel. He peeked out of the blanket to see three pairs of shoes standing before him. None of them smelt of Sebastian. Master crouched down so he could look into the kennel. 

“Hello little Fawn. We enlisted the help of Ben here to scent you out but it appears you didn’t run very far. I want you to come back inside now please.” The command sent a shock through Fawn and he started to wriggle his way out of the blankets. 

“That’s it, Sebastian is back in Callum’s car so you don’t need to worry. You’re not in any trouble; Callum says its normal for omega’s to get scared on their first sexual encounter, right Cal?” Master looked up at the other man as he held his hand out to Fawn; ready to pull him free of the kennel. 

“Absolutely, once you’re in heat that fear will fade away.” They hoisted him to his feet and he got a brief look at Ben before he was led back inside. The alpha looked worried. 

The back door closed behind them and Callum locked it as Master led him to his bed. 

“I don’t think we should rush this breeding Callum, not if this is how Fawn’s going to react.” Master gently laid a blanket over Fawn, tucking him in for the night. 

“I disagree; the connection between Fawn and Ben worries me. Fawn ran straight to Ben’s kennel when he was scared, that shows that he feels safe in the alpha’s presence. Your omega is not going to be receptive to potential studs if he already feels like he’s got one at home. We need to nip this in the bud as soon as possible. If we take him off his heat suppressants now how soon will he be in heat?” 

“24 hours.” Master said looking up at the beta, “If you really think that's for the best?” 

“Of course, I’ll bring round Sebastian tomorrow evening. With any luck Fawn will be pregnant by this time tomorrow.” 

They left the room leaving Fawn quaking where he lay. There was the deadline, they had to get out tomorrow or else Fawn would be bred up by an aggressive alpha whom he would likely never meet again. 

Fawn curled up tighter, pulling his knees to his chest as if he would somehow be protected from the horrors tomorrow would bring. The hours ticked by and Fawn remained awake, unable to slip into the peaceful embrace of sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

# Chapter 8

Fawn watched Master bustle around the house, getting everything ready for his upcoming heat. He had allocated one of the spare rooms on the ground floor as the heat room, likely because it was far enough away from his bedroom that he wouldn’t hear any unpleasant noises. 

Fawn could feel the first stirrings of heat deep in his belly and knew that it wouldn’t be long before he was an incoherent mess. His brain felt fuzzy as he tried to think of some form of escape plan that could get him out tonight. 

He turned away, looking back to where Ben was cutting hedges in the garden. He quickly became mesmerised by the regular movements the alpha made as he cut away the stray twigs. 

“Right, that’s the spare room made up for you. I want you to go have a look and see if you can think of anything else you might need.” Master walked into the room, shooing Fawn out into the hallway. Fawn couldn’t think of anything worse than examining the room where he was to be raped that evening but he made his way obediently down the hall, like a good omega.

The room was bursting with water bottles and bowls of kibble. Fawn sat down on the bed, absentmindedly stroking his hands across the fresh sheets. The bed was unbelievably soft, covered in plush cushions and blankets. It was a vast improvement on his nest beneath the boiler and Fawn felt a spike of bitterness at the fact that it was only now that he was given the luxury of sleeping on a bed. 

He startled as he heard the backdoor slam, followed by a crash coming from the kitchen. He pushed himself off the bed, cautiously looking down the hallway to where he could no longer see his master. 

“I’ve not been so stupid this time; I’ve cut the off collar first. Good luck stunning me now.” Ben growled as Fawn peered into the room. He had one hand around Master s neck, hoisting him high into the air, while the other held the secateurs from the garden. Sure enough his neck was bare, the heavy collar nowhere to be seen. 

“Fawn go get one of the leads from the hallway, we’re going to tie this bastard up.” Master looked at him pleadingly. 

“Fawn, you’re a good boy, do-“ Master was cut off by a fierce growl as he was slammed up against the wall. 

“Don’t you dare speak to him. You don’t have the right to even look at him anymore.” Fawn darted down the hallway as Ben continued threatening their master. He grabbed several of the thick leather leads that Master used when he took them outside the house, and on further contemplation one of the spare leather collars that also hung there. 

Ben slammed Master down into one of the kitchen chairs, stuffing his mouth with a discarded cloth. They made quick work of wrapping the leads around him, the strength of the leather ensuring he would remain there. Finally Fawn snapped the collar in place and they stood back to examine their handiwork. Master, or Harold Fawn supposed he should be called now, sat red faced before them, eyes puffy as he swallowed around the gag. 

“Come now Fawn, it’s time for us to go.” The alpha raised the scissors, cutting the collar from Fawn’s neck. He placed them down on the table before offering one of his hands for Fawn to take. “We’re free now.” They marched out of the backdoor, quickly moving to a run as they entered the woods that surrounded the house. 

“Are we going east Ben? Where we will can be free together?” The alpha’s grip on his hand tightened as they jogged between the trees. 

“We’re going to get as far as we can before your heat kicks in. We need to put as much distance between us and the betas as possible.” They kept moving, ducking under low branches and weaving through the woods. 

Fawn’s brain continued to fog over as they ran, his body blindly following Ben’s lead as he began to lose himself to the heat. They had been running for hours when they paused at a small river to drink some water and Fawn slumped heavily against a nearby tree. 

“I don’t think I can go much longer.” His words felt heavy and sluggish in his mouth and he wondered if Ben could even understand them. 

“Just a little further little one, it’s too open here.” He could see his heat was affecting the alpha as they crossed the river and moved back under the trees. His eyes were dilated and his grip on Fawn was more protective.

The sun was setting and Fawn knew they didn’t have much time until he became almost delirious with the heat. Slick was already starting to drip from his hole and he no longer cared about putting distance between himself and Harold. Ben stopped at a small hollow hidden beneath a wide oak tree. 

“Wait here, I just need to check that it's empty” He crouched down low, ducking under the tree’s wide roots and disappeared into the hollow. Immediately Fawn’s anxiety skyrocketed, his brain panicking as he lost sight of a compatible alpha when he was on the cusp of his heat. He let out a thin whine as he stumbled a few steps closer to the hollow. Ben’s head suddenly popped back into view and he held out a hand. 

“It’s all clear, bigger than it looks and nice and cosy.” Fawn slid down the slight bank into the den. The alpha was right, it was far bigger than it looked with plenty of room for the two of them to lie down and move around. Fawn purred with satisfaction as he snuggled down amongst the dry leaves. 

“Join me alpha.” He held out his arms and Ben smiled as Fawn pulled him closer. The omega whimpered as Ben started licking across his neck, his legs coming up involuntarily to wrap around the alpha’s waist. In these close quarters they could smell each other’s excitement in the air, it only increased their desperation for each other. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” Ben huffed, his breath inches away from Fawn’s neck. His rough hands started to drag their way down the omega’s body, exploring the flat planes of his chest and stomach. Fawn beamed at the alpha’s words, tugging his hair to draw him in for a breathtaking kiss. 

His delicate fingers slid across Ben's thick shoulders and down his muscled torso, tugging impatiently at the beat up vest the alpha was wearing. Ben grinned, pulling away briefly to strip himself of his vest before unbuttoning his belt. Fawn watched in awe as more of the alpha’s skin was revealed to him. Tanned skin covering his well defined torso, muscles flexing slightly as Ben showed off for him. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Fawn whispered and the alpha laughed. 

“That's my line.” His hands making quick work of stripping Fawn’s body, eyes roaming eagerly over each new piece of skin he uncovered. A wave of heat crashed down on the omega causing him to writhe beneath Ben, whimpering in desperation. 

“Please alpha, knot me please” The alpha’s pupil’s dilated at the request, his hand running down to pump his engorged cock. 

“Try and relax for me sweetheart,” Ben’s hands came down to pull Fawn’s cheeks apart revealing his slick coated hole. He started pushing in, the flared tip of his cock offering some resistance as he entered Fawn’s virgin hole. 

“More alpha please!” The request resonated in some part of Ben’s hindbrain and his hips slammed forwards, thrusting the rest of his cock into the tight heat. He groaned at the sensation, unable to keep his hips from pumping, even as the omega below him tightened his legs around him. The thrusting built up into a frenzy with Fawn begging for more, and Ben only too happy to comply. It was animalistic and dirty, their first coupling on the forest floor, but Fawn could not imagine a better way to spend his heat. 

“I’m going to knot.” Ben grunted, his thrusts ploughing deeper as he came closer to the edge. Fawn nodded eagerly from where his face was pressed into the crook of the alpha’s neck. As Ben buried himself to the hilt inside the omega he felt the telltale pressure at the base of his cock. Within seconds his knot had popped, swelling up to keep the two locked together. Pleasure crashed over him as he came, gasping for air as he clutched at Fawn. The knot pressed up against the omega’s prostate causing him to cry out as his orgasm also washed over him. 

They were left panting as the heat abated briefly, clutching at each other. The knot pulsed between them as another orgasm forced Ben to come again, his eyes rolling back with pleasure. Fawn watched with pride as the alpha came undone above him, orgasm upon orgasm hitting before he finally slumped over him. Fawn’s belly felt full from the shear amount of cum pushed inside it and the alpha stroked a hand over it, looking smug. 

“I think I love you Ben.” Fawn whispered running a hand through the alpha’s hair. 

“That’s good. Because I love you too.” And while both of them knew they were far from safe, this little hollow felt like a secret. They soon fell into an easy slumber, waiting for the next wave of heat to surge. 

... 

It was three days later when Fawn’s heat finally subsided. They stayed cuddled together, making plans to leave their little hollow at first light. The plan was to continue east, hopefully crossing the border into an alpha and omega friendly territory. 

Fawn rubbed his nose across his sleeping alpha’s chest. They had already started their new life together, and although it wasn’t in the most conventional way, he was happy. 

Above them a twig snapped and Fawn heard the tell-tale crackle of feet on dried leaves. His head shot towards the hollow’s entrance as he frantically shook his alpha awake. Someone was here. The heat had slowed them down so much that they hadn’t managed to put enough distance between themselves and their master. 

“Wha-“ Ben grumbled awake and Fawn slapped his hand across his mouth, desperately shaking his head. The alpha’s eyes widened as he too heard the footsteps circling around their nest. 

“Don’t be alarmed, we mean you no harm.” The female voice was muffled above them and Fawn scrambled for his clothes as someone started sliding down the bank into their den. 

The woman politely averted her eyes as she spoke. “I apologise for the intrusion, we could smell your heat from our village and so knew when it had passed.” Fawn blushed with embarrassment as Ben continued eyeing the lady suspiciously. It was apparent from her scent that she was an alpha, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t working for a beta owner. 

“I come from an alpha and omega safe haven less than a mile away. I’m surprised you didn’t scent us from here. I can only assume that you’re on the run and the rest of my village and I would like to offer you sanctuary.” 

“Sanctuary?” Fawn’s voice was croaky, and he blushed again from the realisation that it was probably from his shouts of pleasure over the past few days. It was no wonder this village knew where they were. 

“Yes, you could stay for as long as you liked. Whether that’s a few days or forever, we welcome newcomers into our home. Especially mated pairs- they’re the least likely to cause trouble!” 

The two of them glanced at each other before Ben spoke up, his voice also raw and scratchy. “Then we accept your offer of sanctuary. Forever sounds like heaven to me.” 


	9. Epilogue

# Epilogue

Ben sighed with relief as he closed the door behind him, stepping out of the snow and into their cosy cabin. He stomped his feet heavily to loosen some of the massive clumps of ice that clung to his boots before slipping them off his feet. He smiled fondly at the sight that greeted him as he made is way into the living room, carefully placing the firewood he carried by the hearth. 

Fawn lay sleeping on the sofa, notebook resting across his face from where he had fallen asleep mid-sentence. Ben made his way to the kitchen to fill the kettle, keeping as quiet as possible to avoid waking the sleeping omega. 

He had tired himself out no doubt. Since they had arrived in the village Fawn had taken it upon himself to join the ranks of the alpha and omega rights activists that lived here. He strongly believed, and Ben agreed, that if more alpha and omega slaves knew this safe haven existed they would rebel against their masters. They would know that there was somewhere for them to go. The activists were currently perfecting a plan of Fawn’s devising, the infiltration of undercover agents into the beta system to spread the word to the slaves. 

Although Ben believed in the cause he was glad that the both of them had no greater part in it. There was already a collection of volunteers eager to change the world one slave at a time. Thankfully Fawn agreed with him that they had already spent enough time in that system. Ben didn't think his heart could take it if Fawn had decided to volunteer. 

They were too bonded together now to spend any substantial time apart, and their new arrivals would take all of their attention soon enough. 

Ben watched as Fawn idly stroked a hand over his swollen belly, still sleeping peacefully. The village doctor was certain that he was carrying more than one pup but there was no way of knowing the actual number until they were born. 

True to their word the village had welcomed them with open arms, setting them up with a spare cabin, clothes, blankets and food. The two of them had vowed to return the favour ten fold, with Ben doing odd jobs throughout the village and Fawn planning for the future. 

"You're back" Fawn stirred on the couch, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were tired" Ben moved around the couch, leaning down to press a soft kiss into Fawn's forehead. 

"Yes well, the little ones have been very excitable today. I think I might actually get bruises from some of their kicks this morning." He wrapped his arms around Ben's neck as the alpha huffed out a laugh.

"Little shits. Stop hurting your mother, you hear me?" Fawn laughed slapping at him lightly.

"No! Don't swear in front of the babies. There are impressionable ears in here!" Ben smiled down at him fondly pressing a kiss to his mouth. 

"I love you so much. I dread to think what I'd do without you." 

Fawn stroked a hand along his jaw, "well you never have to find out. I love you more than anything in the world and I'm never letting you go."

They had made their choice, fighting for a dangerous freedom rather than living in peaceful slavery. And for them at least, that risk had payed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> I have some ideas for a spin off of this series featuring Fawn's plan for undercover slaves to be put into action. So if that's something that interests you then please say and I might do it. Conversely if you think a spin off is a bad idea please comment so- I'd rather invest my time writing something you will enjoy.  
> Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I have written the rest of the story and am just proof-reading it before uploading. Thank you for reading.


End file.
